It Is You I Have Loved
by xxFireWarriorxx
Summary: Alone in the night, Kimiko can't fall asleep and leaves her room for a breath of fresh air... What happens when a green eyed brunette joins her? RaixKim Songfic


**Hey peoples! I know I probably should be updating "Seasons of Love," but I kind of don't have any ideas at the moment...**

**This idea, however, came to me after listening to a song, and I couldn't help but write a songfic based on it. The song, "It Is You I Have Loved," is sooooo unbelievably sweet and I think fits perfectly for Raimundo and Kimiko!**

**So I wrote it up, and here it is! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or this song sung by Dana Glover.**

Kimiko tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep no matter what. She had tried listening to her ipod, letting her body relax, thinking of nothing, and so on, but so far she had been unsuccessful. And being the short-tempered girl she was, she was starting to get mad.

Ridiculous! She thought as she flipped around onto her side for what was probably the hundredth time. The bright moonlight that peaked into her tiny room was no help either. Groaning, she flopped onto her stomach and pulled the pillow onto her head.

Too bad the position wasn't very comfortable.

Screaming in frustration she bolted out of bed and flung her pillow across the room. Then, realizing what she had done her hand flew to her mouth, praying that she hadn't woken anyone. How embarrassing it would have been to explain her predicament.

She sighed and fell back onto her bed, or rather mat, and suppressed another scream when her back hit right through the mat and onto the floor – hard. She still hadn't gotten used to the fact that the mat that Master Fung had provided them was extremely thin. She was so used to just flinging herself onto her nice, fluffy, bed back in Tokyo that it had become a habit. A habit that she still continued here. Which was a pain in the butt since every time she flopped onto the MAT it would hurt since it was basically like flopping onto the stone-hard ground.

After another ten minutes of staring into utterly nothing she bolted out of bed. I need to get out of here, she finally decided. The walls seemed to be getting closer and it seemed harder to breathe. Was this claustrophobia? She had never felt that way before. But then again, who wouldn't be when they were stuck in bed trying to fall asleep for HOURS on no end?

Pulling on her silk robe and sliding into her slippers, Kimiko quietly slipped out of bed, out her room, and into the warm night outside. She immediately felt better with the cool wind blowing on her face and fluttering her loose, silky black hair everywhere. Her blue eyes sparkled in joy as she walked towards the garden, twirling around gracefully. How free she felt! Outside the cramped room and in the wild. Well, maybe not exactly the wild, but outside, nevertheless.

And she knew just where she wanted to go.

Kimiko continued to walk until reaching her favorite spot in the world. The hill where all four of them, she, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo, had sat when Wuya had been replaced in the puzzle box where she belonged; when Raimundo had returned to them after joining the dark side. She smiled at the thought. Raimundo had grown so much since that day. Just look at him now – Shoku warrior and leader of them all!

Giggling at the thought she let herself sit down on the ground, the ocean of grass swaying gently in the wind. She sighed deeply and breathed in the sweet smells of nature, closing her eyes in serenity. She hadn't felt so much in peace for a long time, and it was completely refreshing. A smile gracing her lips, she laid down, the grass soft and comforting beneath her body, and allowed her eyes to close as crickets chirped and fireflies flickered in the night underneath the glow of the full moon.

Raimundo... How sweet he was. Arrogant and beyond irritating as he was, she couldn't help but like him. Those emerald eyes that never stopped twinkling, that gorgeous messy brown hair, his heart-stopping smile... but especially his care and concern for them all. He had started as the "too cool for you all" arrogant Bazillion, and had turned into someone who had been willing to risk his life for good. That's what made him so admirable and so attractive.

And it wasn't just his personality that was attractive. Kimiko had to admit he looked extremely cute as well.

Her eyes slowly opened and she shook her head. What was she thinking? She couldn't possibly like him that way. He was just a friend, and nothing more. Closing her eyes once more, she willed herself to relax.

It was then that she sensed another presence.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?"

Kimiko supposed she should have been startled, but instead smiled at the voice, knowing instantly who it was without even opening her eyes.

"Nope," she answered.

After a moment of silence, she finally cracked an eye open and said, "What about you? What're YOU doing out here so late?"

Raimundo smirked at her and said, "I was asking you the same thing."

Propping herself up and against the tree behind her, she said, "I couldn't fall asleep for some reason. And I was feeling a bit claustrophobic, so..." Trailing off, she looked into Raimundo's smiling face and felt her heart flutter strangely.

_There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth  
In your eyes_

He was just so mysteriously cute, especially under the light of the moon, his face lit up but dark at the same time. And the way he was looking at her... if she had been standing, she was sure she would have been forced to sit. Just staring into his memorizing eyes had her knees feeling weak. And she was not even standing!

Shaking her head to clear her mind, she realized that he was still on his feet. "Aren't you going to sit?" she asked him. Then, raising her eyebrows playfully, she added, "Or am I really that intimidating?"

"Actually, quite the opposite, your grace," Raimundo answered just as playfully, before proceeding to sit down next to her, so closely that their bodies touched. But Kimiko didn't mind at all and she rested her head on his shoulder as his hand intertwined with hers. His very touch sent sparks down her arm.

Up until tonight, she hadn't given Raimundo a thought as more than a friend, but now she couldn't help but wonder if she had had feelings for Raimundo ever since they first met. There was no admitting he wasn't cute, but still...

_What an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it be this is where I belong?_

As Kimiko leaned against Raimundo, his arms suddenly found their way around her and she couldn't help but feel safe and loved in his warm embrace. Her heart was beating at a startling rate and her breath was just the tiniest bit ragged. What WAS this strange new feeling?

_It is you I have loved all along_

Kimiko gasped at the sudden realization. It was love! She was in love with Raimundo! How could this be? They were friends just before tonight, and now she was love with him? How so very sudden… But maybe they weren't JUST friends before tonight… The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had always fancied him, ever since they first met. This realization was no surprise. She had always, always, had feelings for him. She had just refused to admit them to herself.

_There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along_

"Kimiko?"

"Mmmm?" she answered.

Raimundo didn't say anything and she lifted her head and stared into his face, where a blush was slowly starting to creep across his face.

"Oh look," she teased. "The mighty Shoku warrior is blushing."

"Nothing," he said before lying down on his back and closing his eyes.

Kimiko couldn't help but feel disappointed. She had thought for certain for a second that Raimundo had been about to confess his love for her. Too bad, she thought.

_There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you_

She laid down beside him and their fingers laced together once more. She cuddled up next to him and smiled to herself. She had slept all her life by herself but now she suddenly felt so alone without him by her side. As if reading her mind, Raimundo leaned over to face her and lifted a hand to twirl her bangs out of her face.

His hand was so warm against her face. So warm and soft and enticing. She smiled in delight.

_But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
And it is you I have loved all along_

_There's no more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
It is you I have loved all along_

"Kimiko," he said again and she smiled at him.

"Yes?" she prompted.

"I..." As though having a second thought, Raimundo looked away again.

"Rai," Kimiko whispered, so gently he turned back to face her. But what happened next was a blur to them both.

Because they were kissing.

Kimiko supposed she was the one who had leaned her head in first. But it didn't matter as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms soon found their way to her waist and she deepened the kiss, entangling her fingers in his soft, dark, hair.

_Over and over I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
And I am filled with the sweetest devotion  
As I look into your perfect face  
_

_No more mystery, it is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
_

"Oh, Rai," Kimiko murmured when they finally broke apart. The kiss had felt so right, so perfect. And so utterly amazing.

"Yes, darling?" he asked playfully as they both sat up, his arms now wrapped protectively around her.

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" she asked, gazing into his twinkling green eyes, a smile on her lips.

"I don't believe so," Rai answered, grinning down at her.

_It is you I have loved_

"Well, I'm telling you now then," she said in reply, resting her head on his chest.

"And I love you too," Raimundo whispered into her ear before they both fell back onto the ground. "Always had," he added softly, "and always will."

Her heart leapt with joy when she heard this, and a smile graced her lips.

_It is you I have loved all along_

The End

**Well, my first attempt at a songfic, so what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? In-between?**

**I think I did pretty good with the beginning... but I thought the end was a bit rushed... but maybe I just doubt myself too much... please tell me what you thought of the end (and beginning as well! And why not throw the middle into the mix?).**

**I think it's such a sweet song, and her voice is really pretty too – if you haven't already heard it you should... The melody goes great with Rai and Kim too... once you listen to the song you'll see why I couldn't help writing a songfic based on it!**

**Anyways, please leave a review telling me how I did. Thanx in advance to all those who review!**

**xxFireWarriorxx**

**PS: If you liked this fic, I recommend this suggestion: search up this song ("It Is You I Have Loved") on youtube or something, and read the fic again up to the part where I wrote, **_"Propping herself up and against the tree behind her..."_ **Once you get to that paragraph, start the song and then continue reading where you left off until you finish the paragraph. Do this while the song is playing. Once done reading that paragraph, sit back, close your eyes, and just imagine the scene unfolding until the song ends...**

**And if you actually DO try my suggestion out, please leave a review telling me how the experience was! Thanx again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
